Let me be with you
by theuver
Summary: Oneshot AU. Rin confesses her feelings. Inspired by the song Let me be with you, Chobits opening. :D


HI GUYSSS! I'M TAKING A BREAK FROM STUDYING! :D And now that I posted this, I'll have to go back studying again. huhu.

I really appreciate your reviews at TES & ONI even though majority of it was subjected to Sesshomaru and Furball. XD

Yeah, I know it was wrong for me to suggest because I was actually planning to do both of it hahah XD

Thanks for the support! TT^TT mwah mwah!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was almost the end of Rin's high school days, and during lunch break, she always sat under the sakura tree. She never failed to sit under it every school day, she'd always talk to the tree like it understood her. Rin was not a unsociable person but sometimes, she needed time for herself. Now that her high school days are nearing to an end, she was determined to spend her last days making lifelong memories.

"To make sure the two of us meet, I cast a spell. Our hands are gently touch, and then you look at me with a smile." She sang softly to herself, looking up to watch the sakura blossoms flutter down on the ground. She imagined holding hands with her love, a small smile crept up to her face as she sang, not knowing she had an audience.

Sesshomaru sat on the branch of the tree, apparently he came here to sleep since most of the people in his class were so noisy and always disturbed him the moment he could finally sleep. He was pissed now since his sleep was once again disturbed, yet when he heard the voice, his mind immediately jolted awake.

"We pretend not to realize how we really feel and suddenly, we fell in love."

He sniffed the air, it was Rin Mamiya, the sweet innocent girl that he had taken an interest of. He was not supposed to fall for her but every time she passes by him, she would smile up to him and he would be captivated, finding himself breathing unevenly. She had a pleasant singing voice, he complimented mentally.

"Let me be with you, let me be with you, let me be with you, I want to hold you tight."

Sesshomaru felt a pang of jealousy. Who was the person she was thinking of? He turned his head silently to watch the girl. The scent she was giving out was pleasant, it smelled of sweet admiration towards a loved one. He wanted to know who that person was, he was itching to know.

"Until now, unable to say it, I've just been hiding it. I'm only acting strong, that's all it is, please see through it."

"What a dense person he is." He muttered to himself, closing his eyes to relax.

"Just wait five more minutes until we can meet. And after that, we fell in love."

Her mood droop a little bit as she continued the song, then finally, tears began to roll down her cheeks. Sesshomaru's eyes widen as the salty scent entered his senses.

"Let me be with you. Let me be with you. Let me be with you."

"I just want to cry."

Rin remembered a painful fact, she and Sesshomaru were on completely different levels, no demon would want to associate themselves with a human, yet the tiny hope inside her told her not to falter.

"When we let go our joined hands, it makes me uneasy. It makes me uneasy."

_This one would never make you uneasy._ He thought to himself.

"Let me be with you. Let me be with you. Let me be with you."

"I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you."

Finishing her song, Sesshomaru watched her wipe her tears away as she stood up. Brushing the dust of her skirt, she gave the tree a glance and touched it. He noticed that she was holding onto a letter.

"I'm going to give it to him now. Wish me luck." She smiled then murmured. "I don't want to leave here with regrets of not giving this to him." She clutched the letter tighter.

She turned and left, her small and unsure steps as she entered the school made a slight clench on Sesshomaru's chest. How fortunate was the man who was going to receive her letter.

He sighed and jumped off the tree. Landing perfectly on the ground, the wind blew against his face and he saw her again at the door where she entered previously.

The whole afternoon, the dog demon sat on his chair, thinking of the event earlier. He wanted to hear her sing again.

_How did your confession go? Did he accept you?_

He sighed again. Time passed by quickly and now it was time for them to go home.

He stopped by his locker to leave his school shoes, when he opened his locker, a small piece of envelope greeted him. Quickly recognizing it as the one Rin was holding onto earlier, he snatched it from his locker and quickly tore it open.

He read the lines again and again, his heart raced. It was for him. Him.

Taisho-san.

I love you.

I'll be waiting under the sakura tree.

- Rin.

He dropped all his things and ran.

"Rin." The girl jumped slightly, she was so nervous! She finally gave her love letter! Slowly she turned to face Sesshomaru who was clutching onto the letter.

She blushed furiously, but before she could say a word, his lips claimed hers. Rin stiffened until he pulled away. He shakily sighed and whispered to her.

"I love you too Rin. For a long time now."

* * *

"And that's how my confession went with your father!" Rin giggled as she fixed her daughter's silky hair.

Maya blushed furiously as she looked down on her lap. Why was her mother telling her about her confession to father?! Could her mother possibly read minds? Does she know that she was going to confess as well?

Rin sighed dreamily again, remembering how he also proposed to her on the very same place. She glanced back to the letter that was not so well hidden under her daughter's pile of books.

"Don't worry honey. I'm sure he'll return your feelings. I'm sure Sebastian would."

"MOM! YOU READ MY LETTER!"


End file.
